


It's a good moon

by shetheghost



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetheghost/pseuds/shetheghost
Summary: Blake is about to propose to her girlfriend but things don’t go as planned and she ends up getting snowed in a cabin with an eleven year-old.





	It's a good moon

**Author's Note:**

> AH! First fic for this fandom ._.

This day can’t get any worse for Blake.

It’s cold. Not like breezy chills or like maybe it’ll snow cold—it’s twenty degrees under zero and Blake’s been outside longer than she should be. Is it her fault? Sort of. No matter how many degrees she has, she’s got no sense of direction. She even lost her phone and her umbrella flew away as the storm began to pick up. Now she’s standing on someone’s porch front knocking on their cabin door with hopes they won’t murder her if she begs for a sanctuary from the snow storm.

Where did this all begin?

Well it all started when her girlfriend of five years invited her to spend their Christmas at her deceased’s step-mother’s hometown in the north. For a woman named Summer, you’d think she’d live on the warmer side of the continent Blake tells her girlfriend, but Yang just laughed it off and said she’ll enjoy the week away from the city for once. Besides Yang tells her, we always visit your parents on the beach anyways, how about we go visit my mom’s hometown for once?

Blake’s heart aches at that. Yang never spoke Summer, her step-mother, that often. All she knew is Yang truly loves her step-mother but lost her at a very young age and that her step-mother was very close to her real mother—who Yang is even more silent about. So visiting her hometown in the north seems like a good way to get to know the women who raised her Blake supposes.

“You couldn’t live in a warmer place?” Blake grumbles to the empty space around her as if Yang’s step-mother was laughing at her from above right now.

She’s been lost for the past few hours. She’s lost track of time since the sun sets so early during the winter here. Yes, let’s go to the north during the winter, what a brilliant plan my love Blake thinks.

Blake didn’t care though. She just wants to be wherever Yang is. In fact she has a plan tonight.

She’s going to propose to the damn blonde doctor.

Well that’s if she could find a way back to Yang’s cabin.

Blake left earlier this morning to pick up her girlfriend’s ring from a local shop she made previous plans with. Everything went smoothly until she lost her phone in the snow and spent hours looking for it. From there on, she just kept on losing every other piece of item she had on her to the winding storm that's turning into a full-blown blizzard. Blake knows some faunus do very well in the cold but she wasn’t passed that trait so she’s been suffering in the cold since she lost her first shoe some hours ago.

She’s fiddling with the small box in her jacket the entire time she’s lost. Blake’s lost her phone, umbrella, her shoes, Yang’s third favorite beanie but somehow keeps her wallet and the tiny box that held a beautiful gold ring.

She sighs, safely zipping the pocket on her jacket to make sure the ring doesn’t fly out since the winds are picking up. Her snow coated socks keep her feet numb and cold so she can't feel the wooden porch under her toes as she walks up the cabin’s stairway.

It’s a random cabin in the middle of Oum knows where. She prays to Oum one last time for no chainsaw murderers before knocking loudly.

“Hello?” Blake asks the greeting.

There’s a small light in the cabin that’s been on since she spotted the cabin a street ago so she knows someone is home. Whether or not they’ll let her in is a whole other story.

She knocks again.

“Hello? Please, I’m just seeking shelter from the storm.” Blake pleads as a strong wind pushes her slightly off balance, knocking her forehead into the door. “Ow, seriously?!” Blake mumbles to herself.

It’s faint but she heard a soft muffled laugh from inside thanks to her faunus heritage. A kid’s laugh. A kid is laughing at her.

“Hey, I promise I don’t mean trouble—I’ll even pay for a night to stay.” Blake says and she rubs her forehead. If it’s any more possible, the winds are picking up even more and the snow is falling harder. She doesn’t have another option.

“Sorry, I’m not allowed to let strangers in.” A child’s voice replies to her.

“Are your parents around?”

Silence.

“Hello?”

Silence.

Blake hates kids. She hates talking to them. She hates dealing with them. They’re messy, immature and they explode everything. She’s always been so bad with them too. She thinks back to how Yang would always deal with kids whenever they came across any at the hospital. It always brought a smile to her face when she watched Yang play with kids.

She used to think being a mom wasn’t for her, but when Yang came into the picture—Blake imagined a full life with her. The house, the kids, the pet dog…or cat. Blake couldn’t un-see the future she had with Yang once she saw it. The ring in her pocket is proof of that.

Still she doesn’t like kids and isn’t planning on having any soon.

“My name’s Blake, what’s yours?” Blake tries again.

Silence.

“I’m not supposed to share that.” The kid says shyly.

“Well, I’m new around here. Actually I’m just visiting with my girlfriend and I’ve been lost for a while. Could you at least direct me to a bus station?” Blake asks as politely as possible.

Silence.

“Please?”

“Buses don’t run during a blizzard.” The voice says.

Blake groans in frustration. What in the world is she supposed to do now? She didn’t want to impose on a kid who seems to be home alone during a blizzard for whatever reason her parents thought that’d be a good idea to leave her. She doesn’t forget how cold she is either, no way in hell is she forgetting how cold this stupid island is making her feel. The last time she spotted another form of life was miles ago and she can’t go back to those racist bastards who didn’t want to let a faunus in.

This night isn’t going as planned. She’s supposed to be at her girlfriend’s stupid cabin in the middle of stupid nowhere having stupid champagne as she gets on one stupid knee and freaking proposes to the stupid love of her stupid freaking life!

“Can things get any worse!?” Blake kicks the porch in frustration and sadly whatever magical being controlling her fate right now heard her and responded.

 _THUD_!

 

* * *

 

 

Blake wakes up in a slow haze, the heat of sleeping with too many layers caused her body to shift uncomfortably and so she shoves a few layers off.

Wait—heat?!

Blake rushes into a sitting position but finds her head suddenly throbbing in pain.

“Ow…” Blake rubs it.

“Relax, you took a big hit last night.” A familiar voice says from behind her.

She looks around and finds that she’s laying on the wooden floor of a sparsely decorated cabin. There’s a couch with a small blanket wrinkled and used atop it, the TV remote laid next to a opened textbook on the small wooden coffee table, a pencil on top of it as if it was recently used but long forgotten. She didn’t realize how close she is to the fireplace until she feels its heat overwhelming her.

When she tries to get up, the voice cuts in again.

“C’mon lady just lay down, you shouldn’t be walking right now.” A child scolds her.

She looks to her feet and remembers she walked around for way too long without shoes in the snow. Then Blake looks around for the owner of the voice, but finds no one. Well until she looked downwards in the kitchen. It’s a kid. The kid who laughed at her and didn’t let her in.

She let her in which is shocking, but what Blake’s most shocked about is that this kid—looks like a mini Yang.

Blonde hair in pigtails, purple tank and cute little white boy shorts, a hot mug of coffee? no it’s hot chocolate, Blake thinks, and those purple eyes. She looks like a small replica of Yang and it’s beginning to scare the crap out of Blake if she didn’t find the kid so adorable. This kid couldn’t be older than eleven.

“You—you’re the one I was talking to right?” Blake asks.

She nods, sipping her warm mug as she sets it down on the countertop that’s slightly shorter than she is. She picks up something but Blake’s senses instantly focuses on the scent of it.

Food.

“I made you dinner. You seemed hungry.” The kid eyes her playfully. “That’s what your stomach said at least. It’s been grumbling even in your sleep. Are you like a hobo?”

Blake looks down, remembering she hasn’t eaten since she left Yang’s this morning.

“No I’m just lost.”

The kid approaches her, sets down a plate of warm microwaved chicken nuggets on her lap, then she returns to the kitchen to grab her mug before she takes a seat on the floor in front of her textbook.

“I know, you mentioned.”

“T-thank you.” Blake says. The kid nods in return.

“You know, for a doctor you’re kind of stupid.” The kid grins, it’s lopsided and smug but Blake tries not to think about seeing the double images of her girlfriend in this kid because that’s a bit too much to deal with right now.

“How do you know that?” Blake asks.

The blonde kid with lilac eyes shows her the contents of her wallet.

“Your wallet. Blake Belladonna…” the girl reads her licenses ID as if she was trying out her name for the first time aloud, “28 years old, five feet and seven inches tall, weighs one hundred and –”

“Hey—alright alright stop!” Blake snatches her ID back from her.

The kid laughs. “Are you insecure about your weight?”

“What, no! Anyways you’re like what nine?”

“I’m eleven and a half!” The kid barks back and Blake knows she hits a nerve, for some reason it pulls a smirk to her lips.

“Okay still, you’re barely tall enough to ride half the rides at the fair. My point is you really shouldn’t be letting strangers in.”

“We’re not strangers.” The kid says with so much confidence, Blake almost believes her.

Almost.

“You told me your name so we’re friends now.” The kid says with so much conviction, Blake thinks she might make a good leader someday. “Plus you’re a doctor according to this business card I found in your wallet when I was trying to steal your money so it wouldn’t make sense for you to murder me. Sorry about that by the way, no hard feelings? By the way, I wanna be a doctor one day! What a coincidence—because my mom is one too and she’s always telling me stories about how cool her surgeries are but she’s also really busy all the time so we don’t get to hang out that often.” The kid spoke so excitedly it was hard to keep up. In fact, she barely caught all of that because the contents of the food in Blake’s mouth just sat there as her jaw dropped a bit.

“You tried to steal my money?” Blake asks with her mouth full.

The blonde avoids eye contact, blushing as she looks away. Her hand rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah well at least I apologized. My mom said it’s not stealing if you don’t get caught and if you do get caught then it’s their fault for being an easy target.”

… _this kid is weird._

“Your mom told you it’s okay to steal?”

“She didn’t tell me that, she was talking to her friends, but I have like awesome hearing so I overheard it. That or the walls are thin but I like to think I have superpowers since being normal gets boring around here.” The kid shrugs. “You have nice ears by the way. I wanted to touch them but my mom also said it’s disrespectful to touch other people’s body parts without permission. Like at school once I pulled my friend’s hair and she yelled and threw her pudding at me. My mom said if I just asked, then maybe I wouldn’t have ended up in pudding. Can I touch your ears ma’am?”

 _…Ma’am?_ Blake thought. _She makes me sound old_.

Blake hates it when people try to pet her or ask if they could, she wasn’t keen on a letting a kid touch her ears but when she looks at the child in front of her. The wonder in her eyes and awe sparkling in her lilacs reminds her of the way Yang gets whenever she sees something that catches her eye.

“Maybe another time.” Blake says. “And of course your friend would get mad if you pull her hair.”

Blake thought the child would be sad being turned down but instead she smiles wider than before.

“Another time then, it’s a promise!”

Blake grins tight and awkwardly at the kid’s beaming smile.

“So are you alone?”

“Depends are you gonna try to murder me and eat all of my cookies now?” she replies, not looking up from her textbook. Blake looks at the book and it’s a math textbook. She’s a little shocked a kid her age is studying algebra during winter break but she recalls a certain other blonde who spent every waking moment studying for the MCAT. _Yang, I have to get back to Yang._

“Eating cookies all the time isn’t healthy for you. Anyway I have to—” Blake chides the young child.

“—yeah, but it’s almost Christmas and I wanted to make some for Santa. I’m gonna be on his good list this year!” The child points a thumb to herself and grins with that same conviction she saw earlier. Blake laughs, _she’s a confident one this one_. “If I’m on the good list, my mom promised to get me ice cream!”

“Oh yeah? Are you sure about that? You tried to steal from a defenseless victim of the blizzard. I’d bet my whole wallet you’re on the naughty list for that.” Blake says with a playful tone in her voice she’s not used to.

The kid’s eyes go wide and Blake almost bends over laughing at how serious she looks.

“W-w-wait a second! I helped you, you would’ve died in the cold out there, I should be on his good list for that! I’m a good kid I swear!” The child’s face flushes in embarrassment. It’s so adorable, Blake thinks.

“Ah ah ahh, good kids don’t swear. I don’t think Ol’ Saint Nick likes it when you swear. At this rate, you won’t make his good list.” Blake teases the girl some more.

Blake prides herself on her poker face when she doesn’t break into laughter when the kid looks like she’s about to have an aneurism at the thought of not being on Santa’s list this year. The poor kid is thinking so hard over it Blake could see the sweat forming on her forehead. Even with her faunus hearing, she couldn’t make much of what the child says next.

_…good then…mom…will take…me…._

Blake felt bad so she changes the subject.

“What’s that date?” Blake asks, hoping she wasn’t out for long.

“Wednesday, December 24th! One day until Christmas and Santa probably hates me. Maybe if I bake more cookies he’ll forgive me—hey do you know how to bake?” The kid’s eyes frantic, she was already half-way to the kitchen when Blake lets out a loud laugh.

“Santa doesn’t hate you, you’re a good kid don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be on his good list this year.” Blake laughs at the poor kid’s dilemmas.

On the other hand, it’s been like twelve hours. She looks outside but it’s still dark, she blames being in the north for that, but still there should be some form of light right now right?

“Wait is that…?” Blake says as she takes a closer look at the windows.

Snow.

Snow everywhere.

“Yes. There was a blizzard last night. We’re snowed in.”

“What?!” Blake jumps to her feet, instantly tripping over the bruises on her feet, but she manages to catch herself on her arms. “We—we can't be snowed in, I can’t be stuck I have to—” she feels around for the box in her pocket but it’s not there, she’s not even wearing her jacket. “Where’s my jacket?!”

“Relax lady, it’ll go away by this time tomorrow. It’s common here.” The child sighs at Blake’s over-dramaticness. In her defense, she grew up on an island where it was summertime all year round. “Your jacket’s drying.”

“It’s in the dryer?!”

“Yeah I dried it, you’re welcome.” The child rolls her eyes. “Don’t worry I took out your stuff. It’s on the counter.”

Her eyes gaze up to the counter and there’s the black felt box she’s been protecting this entire time. A breath she didn’t know she was holding comes out and her body physically relaxes. “Thank Oum…”

“It’s really pretty.” The kid says, a blush on her cheeks.

“Thanks. It’s for my girlfriend.” Blake picks it up, opening it to inspect the insides. “She’s my soulmate…” Blake says softly because just the thought of Yang calms her down. Even when they’re apart, the image of Yang’s smile and warmth is still inside her. In the world they live in, there aren’t obvious signs pointing you to your soulmate, but when you know—you know. And Blake knows. She feels it everyday she wakes up beside Yang, sees Yang, feels Yang—they’re just meant to be.

The golden ring is still there, she closes it in relief.

“Tell me about her?” The child asks, taking her spot back against the pants of the couch, slotting her mechanical pencil into her left hand, spinning it in her hand like she’s a professional pencil spinner. It drops once or twice but Blake could tell it’s something she’s practiced hundreds of times. It brings a smile to Blake’s face thinking back to another blonde who’s also left handed who also likes to fiddle with her pencil.

“Where to start,” Blake chuckles. “She’s crazy, I think.”

“You think? What do you mean, why would you date a crazy person? My mom tells me I should stay away from crazy people or else I’ll end up in the next Atlas Chain Massacre movie.” The child shivers at the thought.

Blake laughs. “She’s not crazy like that. She _makes me_ crazy. Crazy for her. She’s so reckless, hard-headed and stubborn beyond belief. She once asked me if I wanted the moon and then told me she’d get it for me—but get this, when I told her all I wanted was for her to get a full night’s rest, she laughed and said she rather be working on how to get me the moon.”

“Wow that’s…romantic.”

“Yeah, right?” Blake grins at the memory of Yang telling her how every star belonged to her.

“She sounds like she loves you a lot. Do you love her back?”

“More. I love her more than anything. All the stars, all the dumb sunrises she makes me get up for, even the moon. Nothing compares.” Blake mumbles, missing the warmth of her blonde partner.

“Would you give everything up for her?”

Blake turns to find lilac eyes curious.

Blake nods. “Without a heartbeat.”

“Wow! Maybe you’re the crazy one!” The child laughs but then her manners shift. “Why would anyone give up the moon?” Her eyes turn a sad shade of violet and Blake tries her best to explain.

“Well love is like that. You don’t really understand it until you bump into a someone one day and then you realize your life didn’t start until you met them. I don’t really have a good answer, but I know I’d give up the moon she gave me if I had to.”

“But why? The moon is good. It’s always there. It works hard every night! Even during the day, it’s still there in the sky if you look really hard! It’s always following you and its watching you when you don’t think it is, it never acts up like the weather or is harsh like the sun can be. It doesn’t bother you like the wind does, it never gives you trouble and it stays where you left it so you can always find it easily. It’s a good moon. Why would you give it up?”

Blake looks at the small girl in front of her once more, wondering just how old she was again to ask such a thing. But she puts it all away when she finds tears brimming at the edge of the girl’s eyes, threatening to fall but not tipping over in an act of defiance. Blake rushes over to the kid and before she knows it, she hugs her. She didn’t know why but it just felt right to hold the child.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Blake holds the shaking girl in her arms. She felt terrible for making the girl tremble but to be honest, she has no idea why the child is sad at all. Blake thinks she got too invested into the story and maybe that’s what caused the girl to get so upset. Still she wouldn’t cry.

“I’m not crying. It’s just sad is all, the moon is her important gift to you why would you give it up? Is the moon not important to you?”

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Blake says hoping it’d make the child feel better. “I guess I didn’t realize how much the moon meant to me because I’m so blinded by her. You’re right, I won’t give up the moon because it’s mine. She gave me the moon and I’m never gonna give it up okay? So don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying!” The kid shouts, blushing and pushing Blake off. She crosses her arms and turns the other way to avoid the embarrassment but Blake laughs at her anyways.

“It’s okay to cry you know. I do it sometimes.”

She turns and her wide-eyed expression is like a deer in headlights but more comical if anything.

“You’re so old though?! Old people don’t cry!”

“I’m 28 excuse you!”

“My point exactly!”

“Alright, you’re definitely not getting on Santa’s good list this year. If you think I’m old, Santa must be ancient.”

She glares at Blake and Blake does her best to keep a poker face.

“Santa isn’t ancient—Santa if you can hear me, you’re a young and handsome dude and I still really want a baby sister for Christmas!” She shouts into the ceiling with hopes of being heard by a fake mystical being in the north pole, actually they’re not that far from the north pole so maybe her neighbor down the street is Santa, well if she had one. When her eyes come down, Blake finds herself suddenly in a staring contest. Neither of them blinking and the other glaring daggers with smiles tugging on their lips.

It’s Blake who breaks first in laughter. She’s joined by the opposer as soon as they broke eye contact and they both end up having to grab their stomachs to hold it all in.

“Y-you can’t just wish for a baby sister!” Blake finds herself laughing in between the words.

“Sure I can! I bet if you were a nicer person, Santa would grant you a baby sister too!”

“I’ll pass, I like being the only child.”

“Well I don’t! It’s so lonely.” She crosses her arms. “There’s no one to play video games with!”

Blake looks at the TV and the small console beside it. It’s the same one Yang always plays with.

“Do you wanna play? I’m pretty good though, I practice against my girlfriend all the time back home.” Blake grins.

She wishes she had a camera to capture the look on the little girl’s face. It’s full of pure joy and excitement. The kid is practically bouncing in her spot as she turns on the console and slides in her favorite game—or at least Blake thinks it’s her favorite game from all the scratches and used marks on the game. She climbs onto the couch beside Blake and even snuggles up to her side, a little close for strangers, but for some reason Blake doesn’t think they’re strangers. It felt right to have this kid next to her. So she allows it. She thinks about letting the girl win for free the first few rounds but even when she tries, she loses. They play all night until both of them fell asleep on each other.

 

* * *

 

 

When she wakes, it’s not as warm because the fire has gone out but the entire right side of her body was engulfed in warmth. She looks down to find a miniature space heater hugging her right arm like it’s a giant tootsie roll.

Blake recalls the image of the small blonde sticking out her tongue in pure concentration to completely—and she quotes— _“completely destroy and annihilate_ ” her. Turns out the kid spends as much time playing video games as she does reading her books.

It’s not the Christmas eve she imagined. No champagne or fancy dinner. No beautiful blonde surgeon who warmed her way into Blake’s heart with dumb puns to cuddle with. Nope, she got hot chocolate and chicken nuggets for a meal and an adorable eleven year-old kid as her company for the night.

Suddenly reality hits her, hard. Where are this girl’s parents? Has the snow melted at all? Yang…

“Crap it’s Christmas,” Blake says standing up from the couch and beelining to the window to see if the snow has melted.

It has. For the most part.

The snow is thick on the ground, but it no longer crowds the windows. The fog on the window is heavy so Blake wipes it again to get a better look and she can see the sun has risen. The winds have pretty much stopped and snowfall is at a halt. It’s Christmas morning and all Blake can think about is how nothing has gone to plan and Yang’s probably at home thinking she left her or out searching for her. Neither ideas made her comfortable.

“You’re leaving?”

The sleepy voice belongs to the young child on the couch, wiping her eyes clean of the Sandman’s magic. Her feet makes a light thud on the ground as she approaches the window beside Blake and takes in the world outside.

“I should go. My girlfriend is waiting for me, I can’t make her wait any longer.” Blake says, sliding on her jacket from the drier and pocketing her black box into her zipped pocket.

The child nods.

“Okay.” She accepts sadly without much fight, her eyes not finding the strength to meet Blake’s and it breaks her heart to leave the poor girl all alone on Christmas day. “Don’t worry about me, my mom will be here soon!” The girl says, sensing her awareness.

“Are you sure? I can wait until she comes?”

The girl shakes her head and smiles. “I am! You can take my mom’s boots, I’ll just tell her I lost them when I was cleaning.”

Blake grins. Sliding the shoes on. The door opens with ease and there’s no heavy winds blowing. It’s like the calm after the storm Blake thinks.

“Thank you. For everything.” Blake turns to the child. She’s a doctor but she’s never had an easy time handling children. For some reason she found talking to this little girl a lot easier than others. Like they just were meant to meet. Like she was meant to get stuck and knocked out by a pile of snow on the girl’s porch.

“No problem! Make sure she says yes or else you’ll end up in the middle of another blizzard again.”

Blake laughs. “Well after she says yes, can I come back? I still have to beat you on that last level.”

She expects the little girl to say some witty comeback about how she couldn’t beat her even if she was blindfolded or something equally challenging of Blake’s ego. Instead, she’s in shock and awe like she’s staring at Blake and Blake’s some unbelievable superhero who just asked her to hang out.

“Y-y-yeah! Anytime! I’m always around—d-do you need my email address? My mom said I could have a scroll when I’m mature enough to take care of one, so I just talk to her through email—can I, can I um have y-your email? P-please!” The girl stutters in the most adorable way and Blake holds back a chuckle at the girl’s cuteness.

“Of course.” Blake writes her email down on a piece of paper the girl hands her and in return takes the piece of paper she’s handed with the little girl’s email. She pockets the information and prepares to wave the child goodbye but is quickly found engulfed, well as much as an eleven year-old could engulf a person, into a hug.

“Please come back.” The girl whispers ever so softly into Blake.

Blake’s smile is bittersweet.

“I will I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

_1313 North Street, Iceberg, Atlas_

It takes some memory jogging to remember Yang’s street address but she finds it on a map at a bus station not far from the child’s house. It’s only two miles away from the station, not that bad of a walk so she doesn’t have to wait for a bus that’s not arriving. She’s not going to sit at a bus station on Christmas day and play ‘will this bus rock bottom me?’ or not. No buses run on Christmas day nor should they she agrees. Everyone deserves the holidays off.

She remembers the address because the numbers are in Yang’s personal email. She used to be shy about telling Blake why she used the numbers ‘1313’ but then Blake found out it reminded her about her time in Atlas as a child with her estranged mother. Even though they’ve known each other for nearly seven years and dated for five, Blake still doesn’t know very much about Yang’s mother.

Blake laughs to herself. It’s just funny. Yang and the kid both have blonde hair, lilac eyes, charming confidence and a knack for video games. They both have lopsided grins and scratch the back of their heads when they’re being bashful. They even have mother issues they don’t like to talk about. The only obvious difference was that Yang has a little sister who’s only two years younger.

Okay it’s a little too coincidental for Blake’s liking but she shrugs it off.

After a few minutes of walking, she starts to notice something strange. Or rather a lack of difference. The scenery is exactly the same as it was on the way to the bus station.

Is it possible the little girl—who she never got a name for—is Yang’s neighbor? She scolds herself for not getting the kid’s name but Blake’s no idiot, she saw how similar the child was to her girlfriend. But Yang isn’t a eleven year-old child who lives alone in Atlas. Sure she grew up in Atlas, but Yang lives with Blake in Vale where they both work at a hospital as residents. They've been together since they met in med school. Blake doesn’t like how things were adding up so she takes out the piece of paper in her pocket with the girl’s email and address. She’s just thinking too much and she’s exhausted is all.

_yxlb1313@gmail.com_

_1313 North Street, Iceberg, Atlas_

_-Yang the eleven and a half genius_ _😊!_

Holy fuck her girlfriend is an 11 year-old.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but it is complete and I will post the rest of the chapters later this week after I edit them. I just wanted to add something to this awesome fandom! I'm working on something else that's a little more grand than this but hopefully y'all like this one c:


End file.
